The Perfect Playlist
by thornrulez001456
Summary: A little time off from The perfect kiss.A strange new bad guys has the titans doing something they never thought they'd do. I own nothing!
1. Robin 1

**_DJ mikester _**

**_OK. If you are reading my Perfect series, you'd understand the charters. But I'm having some seruos writers block and just need a break, so for all my readers, The perfect Playlist. Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p>All the titans were in there living room. They were watching <em><span>Alice in Wonderland<span>_ By Tim Burton. Soon the alarm went off, pausing the movie. It was in the middle of New York.

"Titan," Robin yelled, "Move out!" With there very high-tech vehicles they were there real soon.

Once they were there, they saw a dark skinned man with a DJ set (I'M sorry if it sound races. It was my brothers idea and I'm to scared to say no). He wore a pair of dark shaded sunglasses and baggie pants. He had on a black shirt that was white on all tips.

He gave a wicked smile and turned a disc. A loud screeching sound pierced there ears. "Ah, lookie what we have hear" He said, "If it ain't the words greatest heroes. the 'Teen Titans'. I'm so scared."

"Well your gonna be." Robin said, "Titans go!"

They all ran and flew to him. "Oh no you don't." he said. He spun another disk and a like purple lazier came put this time. They were all frozen. "If you wanna fight me, you gotta do it my way."

"And that is," Kid Flash asked. He could barley talk because the lazier had him and everyone else, paralyzed.

"My singing."He said.

"Are you serous?" Jinx asked.

"Well it's that or I destroy this lovely city and then head straight for the white house." The couldn't believe it. No one had ever thought about taking out the president.

"Fine." Said Robin. "Will play this stupid game of your."

"Glad you see it my way." He clapped his hands and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Robin was all alone.<p>

"Hello." he yelled

"Hello Robin."

"Who are you." He asked.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm DJ mikester (sucky name. I know) and this is your first challenge.

* * *

><p>Robin was wearing a black coat and a grey t-shirt under it. He wore dark shades and black pants and shoes. He was at a bay and looking in the water. Music started to play and he tilt his head up to the sky.

**_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just praying to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even<em>**

He was walking along side a freeway were the cars were just a blur and he sang:

_**Her best days will be some of my worst  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first<br>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no<strong>_

He Was in a local bar alone with a drink in his hand. He was lost and confused. ****

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,**_  
><em><strong>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces<strong>_

He put a five on the counter and walked out the door.

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_  
><em><strong>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no<strong>_

He went to a karaoke bar and got on stage.

_**What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,**_  
><em><strong>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>One still in love while the other one's leaving<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<strong>_

_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_  
><em><strong>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.<strong>_

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_  
><em><strong>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<strong>_  
><em><strong>No it don't break<strong>_  
><em><strong>No it don't break even no<strong>_

_**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and**_  
><em><strong>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh glad your okay now)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Oh I'm glad your okay)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>(One still in love while the other ones leaving)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm falling to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)<strong>_

_**Oh it don't break even no**_  
><em><strong>Oh it don't break even no<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it don't break even no<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Sorry if it sucks. I got writers block and I hate it. But I don't own any of the songs that will be played or any of the titans but Thorn, Rex, Lily, Blue Bell, and Vanisher. TDSonic owns Marry Rose.


	2. RedX 1

**_I apologize to all my confused readers, I didn't mean to put that chapter up. But if you like it you can read my other stories._**

**_Thank you:_**

**_The Cretin_**

* * *

><p><span>Red-x: Teenagers By: My Chemical Romance<span>

****Red-X sat on a small bench listening to a young man get yelled at for '_vandalizing' _the school property. The kid hung his head low to hide his smirk. As soon as the teacher walked away X walked up to the young man and sang,

**They're gonna clean up your looks**  
><strong>With all the lies in the books<strong>  
><strong>To make a citizen out of you<strong>  
><strong>Because they sleep with a gun<strong>  
><strong>And keep an eye on you, son<strong>  
><strong>So they can watch all the things you do <strong>

The kid looked up as X hollered,

**Because the drugs never work**  
><strong>They're gonna give you a smirk<strong>  
><strong>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean<strong>  
><strong>They're gonna rip up your heads<strong>  
><strong>Your aspirations to shreds<strong>  
><strong>Another cog in the murder machine<strong>

**They said all  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes<br>Or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

After he sang as loud as he could, all the preps and bullies turned to watch as X pulled out a gun,

**The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names that they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
>But if you're troubled and hurt<br>What you got under your shirt  
>Will make them pay for the things that they did<strong>

He shot the gun at a pacing snob as purple paint smeared across her face. He was on a rampage as he sang the chorus. Shooting every snob and bully,

**They said all  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes<br>Or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

**Ohh yeah!**

He laughed an awesomely evil laugh as he shot the last few standing.

**They say that ****teenagers scare ****the living shit out of me ****They could care less ****as long as someone'll bleed ****So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose ****Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me ****All together now!**

****All the kids that were ever bullied or just never fit in started sing along,

**They said all  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes<br>Or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

****They said all  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
>So darken your clothes<br>Or strike a violent pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Well, there you have it. Please R&amp;R. Sorry it was so short, it's a short song.<em>****

****_See you soon!_****


	3. Herald 1

_**Hey all my loving, awesome, outstanding readers I'm kissing ass to. I regret not putting up ANYTHING while I was away. But please, Just don't kill me.0**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own the characters or songs. If I did, I would be making more money then I do now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Herald: Kissed by a rose: Seal

The room was dark and silent.

**BA ya ya ba ba ba ah ya ya,**

**ba ya ya da ba ba ee ah**

**Ba ya ya ba ba de ba ba**

**da da ah ya ya...**

****You heard the voices and a low light shine. The beat was slow and the voice was soft.

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
>You became the light on the dark side of me.<br>Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

****Herald sang. In the back were creatures from another dimension with kind soft voices.

**But did you know,**  
><strong>That when it snows,<strong>  
><strong>My eyes become large and<strong>  
><strong>The light that you shine can be seen. <strong>

**Baby,  
>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<br>Ooh,  
>The more I get of you,<br>The stranger it feels, yeah.  
>And now that your rose is in bloom.<br>A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
><strong>

He sang the chorus at a higher voice was more beautiful then any could compare to (AN:/ Sorry about all the compliments, I just really like Seal.) He sang slowly and danced at a soft moving position.

**There is so much a man can tell you,**  
><strong>So much he can say.<br>**

**You remain,**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby**

He sang with a high passion. His body was trembling and there was nothing he could do.

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?<br>But did you know,  
>That when it snows,<br>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

He sang softly.

**Baby,**  
><strong>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, the more I get of you<strong>  
><strong>The stranger it feels, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Now that your rose is in bloom.<strong>  
><strong>A light hits the gloom on the gray,<br>**

**I've been kissed by a rose  
>I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,<br>(Herald)...And if I should fall along the way  
>I've been kissed by a rose<br>(Herald)...been kissed by a rose on the gray.**

****The creatures sang at a soft tone.

**There is so much a man can tell you,  
>So much he can say.<br>You remain,**

**My power, my pleasure, my pain.**

**To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
>Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.<br>But did you know,  
>That when it snows,<br>My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.**

Herald's body swayed with every beat and caused his eyes to water. This song just reminded him of when Bee and him were together. It caused him pain to say the things he did. It's as if this song were all his.

**Baby,**  
><strong>I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, the more I get of you<strong>  
><strong>The stranger it feels, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Now that your rose is in bloom,<strong>  
><strong>A light hits the gloom on the gray.<strong>  
><strong>Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray<strong>  
><strong>Ooh, the more I get of you<strong>  
><strong>The stranger it feels, yeah<strong>  
><strong>And now that your rose is in bloom<strong>  
><strong>A light hits the gloom on the gray<strong>  
><strong>Now that your rose is in bloom, <strong>

**A light hits the gloom on the gray.**

He finished, body trembling. The lights faded and he fell to the floor in more pain then he had imagined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, was it good? Please review and I'll thank you.<strong>_


	4. KidFlash1

_**Hey guys. I'm back and just wanna say hi. I'm in a really good mood so please no flames.**_

_**Thanks:**_

_**The Cretin**_

_**And you should know by now that I own only what a penny could get me. So, not much.**_

* * *

><p><span>Kid Flash: Story of A Girl: 9 days<span>

The everything was dark...

**This is the story of a girl  
>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<br>And while she looked so sad in photographs  
>I absolutely love her<br>When she smiles**

Kid Flash sang. The room became bright and filled with pink, purple, red, and yellow colors.

**Now how many days in a year**  
><strong>She woke up with hope<strong>  
><strong>But she only found tears<strong>

He sang, looking at a picture of Jinx. The picture was sad like and looked very watery.

**And I can be so insincere**  
><strong>Making her promises never for real<strong>  
><strong>As long as she stands there waiting<strong>  
><strong>Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes<strong>  
><strong>Now how many days disappear<strong>  
><strong>When you look in the mirror<strong>  
><strong>So how do you choose<strong>

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>You never seem to run out of things to say**

Jinx was getting dressed and her shirt was to small and her hair wouldn't stay up. And she just felt miserable.

**This is the story of a girl**  
><strong>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<strong>  
><strong>And while she looked so sad in photographs<strong>  
><strong>I absolutely love her<strong>  
><strong>When she smiles<strong>

Jinx was laying on er bed with tears steaming down her face as Kid sang right next to her as if he wasn't even there. He later looked at her when she was truly smiling and his heart fluttered.

**Now how many lovers would stay**  
><strong>Just to put up with this shit day after day<strong>

He saw a photo of all her exes. Some he knew, other's he didn't.

**Now how did we wind up this way**  
><strong>Watching our mouths for the words that we say<strong>  
><strong>As long as we stand here waiting<strong>  
><strong>Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose<strong>  
><strong>Now how do we get there today<strong>  
><strong>When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes<strong>

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<br>But you never seem to run out of things to say**

He saw her just standing there and as her smile faded he started breaking all the pictures of her exes.

**This is the story of a girl**  
><strong>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<strong>  
><strong>And while she looks so sad and lonely there<strong>  
><strong>I absolutely love her<strong>  
><strong>When she smiles<strong>

He held her close as the guitar solo played. As soon as it finished he sang more.

**Well your clothes never wear as well the next day**  
><strong>And your hair never falls in quite the same way<strong>  
><strong>You never seem to run out of things to say<strong>

He hollered from a stage.

**This is the story of a girl**  
><strong>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<strong>  
><strong>And while she looks so sad in photographs<strong>  
><strong>I absolutely love her<strong>

**This is the story of a girl**  
><strong>Whose pretty face she hid from the world<strong>  
><strong>And while she looks so sad and lonely there<strong>  
><strong>I absolutely love her<strong>

**This is the story of a girl**  
><strong>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<strong>  
><strong>And while she looked so sad in photographs<strong>  
><strong>I absolutely love her<strong>  
><strong>When she smiles<strong>  
><strong>When she smiles!<strong>

As he finished, he gave her a rose and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like it? Please review. BYE!<strong>_


	5. Hot Spot 1

_**i'm back!**_

_**The Cretin:  
>Thank you for your wise and kind words<strong>_

_**TheOutcast97:  
>Thank you. And I love your enthusiasm :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hot Spot Ft. Argent-New York New York<p>

The area is pitch black as you here the soft beat of a piano playing. As the piano play, flashes of large buildings and parks blare through bright lights. as the tempo picks up, you see a man in a black fire-proof suit starts to walk on a large stage. In the back, a small, pale, women was siting on top of a piano in a black sleeve-less dress with red trims.

**(HS)  
>This is the finish my friend, this is the end<strong>  
><strong>It's a revolution, it's a civilian revenge<strong>  
><strong>There's no need to move or adjust your television<strong>

He shouted.

**(HS)  
>Whenever an era dies, another era begins<strong>  
><strong>These American fights, these American wars<strong>  
><strong>These American stripes, these American stars,<strong>  
><strong>But these American cages have American bars<strong>  
><strong>We hunger for truth, so we headed for ya'll<strong>  
><strong>Towers are crumbling, bridges are falling<strong>  
><strong>Limits are fading, but normal is boring<strong>  
><strong>Looking at time move, aggressively forward<strong>  
><strong>Looking at days just, just vanish before me<strong>  
><strong>You wanted the Benz, but you couldn't afford it<strong>  
><strong>Now you would kill to put your foot in a Taurus<strong>  
><strong>It's a different madness, they would never abandon us<strong>

His memories we're taking him back to being a small frightened mutant living on the streets of New York. How cruel people were to him and how no one would take him in. As his mouth moves, he flashes foreword to when he joined the titans and how he started fighting for those he loved and those who had once mocked him.

**(HS)  
>But this is a crisis, prepare for disaster<strong>

These thoughts were driving him crazy. Until he heard the voice of an angel. _His _angel.

**(Argent)  
>Start spreading the news (start, start, start, start spreading the news)<br>I'm leaving today (and I'm gone, and I'm gone, and I'm gone just like that )  
>I want to be a part of it (be, be, be, be, yea)<br>New York, New York, New York**

**(HS)  
>Breaker breaker nine breaker breaker one nine<br>Could you please get an operator on the phone line  
><strong>

Memories of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil came flooding back. He hated having to call for help. He hated the weakness he showed. Especially sense that was when he met Argent. As he sang, large monsters started popping out of the crowed and started attacking him and Argent. One of the monsters grabbed Argent off of the piano and ran out of the building. Needless to say, he was pissed.

**(HS)  
>This is not a riot, it's way much more than that<strong>  
><strong>These people are dying, we are under attack<strong>  
><strong>Wait, let me call you back, let me get my strap<strong>

Hot Spot ran outside and saw millions of the hideous creatures attacking innocent people. In the light of the sun, the monsters looked a palish green. They were strange solid blob-ish things. He looked around and finally found the creature holding Argent. She was screaming for help as the monster tightened his grip. Hot Spot soon started to flare up and chase after the creature who stole his love.

**(HS)  
>(cause) We ain't taking shit, so therefore we're fighting back<strong>  
><strong>We ain't waiting on the line for a 9-1-1-9-9 whatever man,<strong>  
><strong>I ain't got time for all this nonsense<strong>

As he chased after the monster, he ran by dead people, riots, and monsters destroying everything insight. The closer he got to her, the louder her screams got.

**(HS)**  
><strong>Enemy responses, ain't a dial tone in our home on that continent<strong>  
><strong>Got me in these bandages, this jungle is a fundament<strong>  
><strong>Man I swear they sleeping in your conscience, so they slumbering<strong>  
><strong>So we break the peace to get a piece of what we wanted yea<strong>  
><strong>Act like we new to this, not think I'm rummaging<strong>  
><strong>Let them know we run this shit<strong>  
><strong>And let them know just how you feel the way your country is<strong>  
><strong>Now look how beautiful destruction is, bloah<strong>

He finally got to the monster and his hands flared up with fire as he punched the monster. The world suddenly went black.  
>A small light flashed on pale skin as she sang to a bloody beat up Hot Spot standing infront of her as he sang in small breaths.<p>

**(Argent)  
>Start spreading the news (HS:start spreading the news)<br>I'm leaving today ( HS: I'm leaving, I'm leaving yea)  
>I want to be a part of it ( HS: be a part of New York)<br>New York, New York, (HS: New York) New York**

She finished singing as Hot Spot fell limp into her arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what'd ya think.<strong>_

_**R&R**_

_**Thorn Out!**_


End file.
